disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1963
]] ]] Theatrical releases Feature films * January 16 - ''Son of Flubber * February 20 - Fantasia (re-release) * March 29 - Miracle of the White Stallions * June 1 - Savage Sam * July 7 - Summer Magic * November 20 - The Incredible Journey * December 25 - The Sword in the Stone Shorts * February 20 - Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom (re-release) Theme park happenings * June 23 - Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room opens at Disneyland. * November 22 - Walt Disney makes his first flight over the area that he plans to build Walt Disney World on. The same day, Disneyland undergoes an unscheduled closure following the assassination of US President John F. Kennedy. People Births *Debi Mae West (voice actress for radio, television, animation, and video games) *January 2 - Julie Piekarski (actress and Mousketeer) *January 4 - Dave Foley (voice artist) *January 5 - Jiang Wen (actor) *January 11 - Pres Romanillos (animator) *January 19 - Veanne Cox (actress and dancer) *February 12 - John Michael Higgins (actor) *February 17 - Larry the Cable Guy (comedian, actor, and radio personality) *February 19 - Joey Diaz (comedian and actor) and Jessica Tuck (actress) *March 18 - Vanessa Williams (singer, actress, producer, and former fashion model) *March 20 - Kathy Ireland (model, actress, entrepreneur, and designer); David Thewlis (actor, author, director, screenwriter) *March 27 - Quentin Tarantino (actor, director, and producer *April 8 - Julian Lennon (musician and photographer) *April 17 - Joel Murray (actor) *May 10 - Rich Moore (animation director and business partner) *May 11 - Natasha Richardson (actress) *May 25 - Mike Myers (actor, comedian, producer screenwriter) *June 1 - David Rudman (puppeteer) *June 3 - Toshiaki Karasawa (Japanese theatre and film actor) *June 6 - Jason Isaacs (British actor) *June 9 - Johnny Depp (actor) *June 17 - Greg Kinnear (actor, comedian) *July 13 - Sandy Fox (voice actress) *July 17 - Regina Belle (singer-songwriter and actress) *July 27 - Donnie Yen (actor) *July 30 - Lisa Kudrow (actress, comedian, and producer) *August 1 - Coolio (musician, rapper, actor, and record producer) *August 3 - Lisa Ann Walter (actress, comedian, writer and producer) *August 9 - Whitney Houston (actress, singer, and producer) *August 16 - Christine Cavanaugh (voice actress) *August 30 - Michael Chiklis (actor, voice actor, director, and television producer) *September 18 - Dan Povenmire (voice artist and writer) *September 25 - Tate Donovan (film and television actor and director) *October 6 - Elisabeth Shue (actress) *October 26 - Tom Cavanagh (actor) *October 28 - Lauren Holly (actress) *October 31 - Rob Schneider (actor, comedian, screenwriter and director) *November 5 - Andrea McArdle (actress and singer) *November 10 - Hugh Bonneville (English stage, film, television, and radio actor); Tommy Davidson (comedian, film and television actor) *November 20 - Ming-Na Wen (actress and voice artist) *November 21 - Nicollette Sheridan (actress) *December 15 - Helen Slater (actress and singer-screenwriter) *December 16 - Benjamin Bratt (actor) *December 23 - Jess Harnell (voice artist) Deaths *September 13 - George Golitzen (production manager and producer) *September 15 - Oliver Wallace (composer) *October 29 - Adolphe Menjou (actor) *November 22 - C.S. Lewis (novelist); Aldous Huxley (writer) 1963